This invention is directed to a battery terminal connector, and more particularly to a battery connector that enables one to install the connector by tightening from the top.
Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like, generally have a terminal post made of a lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frusto-conical shape. The battery is connected to the vehicle electrical system by a battery cable assembly. The cable assembly has connectors which clamp to the battery posts, providing a secure electrical and mechanical connection.
A conventional connector for connecting cables to the battery is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. The connector may also be a stamped metal battery terminal connector, fabricated from sheet metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,152 (xe2x80x9cthe xe2x80x98152 patentxe2x80x9d) is directed to a battery terminal connector. The xe2x80x98152 patent is owned by the assignee of the present application, and relates to a battery terminal connector which permits improved mechanical and electrical connection to a battery terminal post. The connector of the xe2x80x98152 patent has enhanced resistance to rotation when connected to a battery terminal post. That connector is also economical to manufacture, and is adaptable for automated assembly and production. An additional advantage of this connector is that it is adaptable to different automobile models and batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,202 (xe2x80x9cthe xe2x80x98202 patentxe2x80x9d) is also directed to a battery terminal connector. This connector is of the type that permits it to be tightened on the battery post using a threaded nut that is positioned above, rather than on the side of, the connector. As a result, especially in tight, confining areas found under the hoods of modern automobiles, the nut is more easily accessed during installation of the xe2x80x98202 connector, as compared to the ease of access to threaded nuts that are secured to the sides of many prior art connectors.
Additional relevant prior art references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,973, 5,941,738, 5,879,202, 5,800,219, 5,738,552, 5,711,688, 5,672,442, 5,599,210, 5,316,505, 4,354,726, 4,063,794, 4,054,355, and 3,568,138. None of these patents, however, alone or in combination, disclose the present invention.
The invention is a battery terminal connector having a body portion. This body portion has a top, a bottom, and a pair of opposite side surfaces. The connector also includes an intermediate aperture for engaging a battery post. The size of the intermediate aperture is variable from a size well in excess of the diameter of the battery post to which it is to be connected, to a size somewhat smaller than the diameter of the battery post to which it is to be connected. In this way, the connector can accommodate its placement onto, and its removal from, the battery post.
A base plate is also included, and this base plate is positioned along a line extending generally from one side surface of the connector to the other side surface of the connector. A rod, preferably a threaded rod, extends upwardly from the base plate. The connector further includes at least one vertically-movable element. Preferably, the connector includes an upper and a lower wedge-shaped element. These elements are positioned generally along the threaded rod, and move along this threaded rod. A threaded nut is preferably rotatably secured to the threaded rod. The threaded nut is positioned above and abuts against the upper of the two wedge-shaped elements. As the threaded nut is moved downward along the threaded rod, the nut pushes upon that upper wedge-shaped element. In turn, the upper wedge-shaped element forces the lower wedge-shaped element down, and inward towards a side surface of the connector. This inward movement pressures that side surface of the connector, and as a result the intermediate aperture becomes reduced in size.
In a further embodiment, the battery terminal connector is made of copper or a copper alloy.
In a still further embodiment, the bottom of the upper wedge-shaped element is initially spaced apart from the base plate by a gap. The extent of the downward movement of the upper wedge is essentially limited to the size of the gap. In a still further embodiment, the gap is approximately one-eighth of an inch.
In yet another embodiment, the battery terminal connector is made of one piece.